SUMMARY Hurricanes Irma & Maria hit Puerto Rico (PR) on September 2017. The aftermath of both Hurricanes has been devastating, with detrimental impact on public health issues. PR has been in a state of political-economic emergency for years that affects the public health of islander Puerto Ricans. With a disproportionate prevalence rate of HIV infections, PR is one of the high-impact areas in the US and territories. Retention in HIV care is crucial for people living with HIV (PLWH) to remain in care and prevent further transmission. However, how did PLWH managed to remain in care during and after the hurricanes and potential health outcomes remain unknown. Therefore, in response to the call for time-sensitive research on resilience after Hurricanes Irma and Maria in PR (RFA-MD-18-006), we aim to assess the health outcomes and resilience factors associated with retention in HIV care during and after Hurricanes Irma and Maria in PR tough the following specific aims: 1) Assess health outcomes of people living with HIV using data from the PR HIV Surveillance System, 2) Identify and describe the vulnerability and resilience factors associated with retention in HIV care at the individual, interpersonal and community level, and 3) Establish recommendations for the development of comprehensive HIV care emergency plans. Informed by results of Aims 1 and 2, we will develop specific recommendations to develop resilience-driven emergency plans at the individual, community, institutional, and governmental levels to support PLWH remain in care during and after future natural disasters. To achieve these aims, we will conduct an explanatory sequential mixed-method research. Results from this study will allow us to inform future research to develop and implement evidence-based plans for retention in HIV care during any potential emergency situation.